


灯火长明（上）

by linchuxiu



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linchuxiu/pseuds/linchuxiu





	灯火长明（上）

今天是桐谷和人第四次来这个酒吧。  
这儿是个清吧，普通，安静，隐蔽，唯一特别的，大概就在于这里是个GAY吧——但这也没什么大不了的。  
尤其以他桐谷和人现在的地位与身价，在别人眼里，这个小店大概是配不上他的。  
但他偏偏来了，还一而再再而三的来。  
第一次大张旗鼓；  
第二次心怀期待；  
第三次举棋不定；  
第四次笃定泰山。  
而促使他多次光顾这里的理由既单纯，也不单纯。  
单纯的是目的。  
他只是在这里看到了一个他很感兴趣的人，想要多看他几眼，想要多和他说几句话，仅此而已。  
不单纯的是手段。  
因为无论用什么方法，他都想把这个人变成他的。让他只能看见他，只能看着他，为他生，也为他死。  
彻彻底底独属于他——  
那该是多么美妙的感觉。  
桐谷和人眯着眼，轻车熟路地寻到角落的位置，略显昏暗的灯光下，他果然在那里看到了他想要的人。  
一头暖茸茸的金发光滑亮丽，碧绿的眼睛比他收藏的祖母绿宝石更加清澈迷人。鼻尖挺翘，皮肤白皙，微微扬起的唇瓣色泽浅淡，像他门前那棵粉白的樱花，飘摇着落在他的掌心。  
突然，金发青年似乎察觉到了什么，侧过头来，双眼在看见来人的一瞬间亮起，像一汪皎皎碧潭盛了天上的星。  
桐谷和人有些失神地看着那双几近瑰丽的眼睛，大步走过去坐在他对面。  
“抱歉，优吉欧，我来晚了。”  
被称作优吉欧的青年微笑着摇了摇头，“没关系的，我也没来多久，桐谷先生。”  
桐谷和人微微皱起眉头。  
“我应该说过，不要叫我桐谷先生，也不要对我用敬语。”  
优吉欧闻言也轻轻皱起眉头，刻意不去看对方的眼睛：“可你第一次出现时气场那么强大，店里的所有人都鞠躬叫你boss。说真的，那架势有些吓人——而我到今天也才见了你四次，怎么能不用敬语。”  
对方似是埋怨的语气叫桐谷和人有些好笑。  
“原来你在撒娇啊，优吉欧。怪我不够温柔体贴吗？”  
优吉欧抿起唇瓣，撇过头去不做声。  
桐谷和人低低地笑了两声，起身坐到优吉欧身边，一只手握住他的，另一只手悄悄抚上青年纤瘦却有力的腰。他将嘴唇凑近青年的耳畔，温热的呼吸轻轻撩动他的金发，露出其下泛红的耳根。  
“今晚和我走吧……”  
黑发青年的手不老实地在优吉欧的腰间滑动着，时轻时重地按压抚摸，狡猾地撩拨着他的神经。优吉欧的呼吸不由得急促了些，他空着的手紧紧抓住对方的西服，腰腹处的肌肉也绷了起来，流畅美好的腰线在黑发青年手下展露无遗。  
桐谷和人又凑近了些，唇舌刻意地在优吉欧的耳畔蹭弄，时不时地舔一舔他的耳垂，或者轻咬他的耳廓。对方因他的触碰和戏弄而呼吸杂乱、神思不属的样子在他眼里十分可口，他心中喜欢，却也着实有些生恼。  
于是他开口调笑道：“优吉欧这么敏感，反应也很生涩……看来没什么经验？”  
任哪个男人被他人直言没有经验，恐怕都不会开心的，更何况他的语气里还带着几分隐约的嘲弄。于是优吉欧偏过头，恼怒地瞪了对方一眼。无奈此刻他眼里浮着水光，一记眼刀毫无杀伤力不说，看在桐谷和人的眼里，更有一种娇嗔的味道。  
这个名为优吉欧的生物，过于合他的心意了。  
只不过……  
桐谷和人轻轻叹息了一声，站起身来，握住优吉欧的手。  
“跟我走。”

 

*  
桐谷和人把优吉欧带回了他的别墅。  
这座别墅位于市郊的半山腰，独门独户，低调而僻静，是桐谷和人住的最久的一处房产，可以约等于他的“家”。  
他直接把优吉欧带到二楼他的卧室，旋即便去洗澡。  
这期间，优吉欧就老实地坐在那张纯黑色的大床上，约束了自己的好奇心与窥探欲，只低垂着眉眼，不听不看。  
待桐谷和人从浴室出来，就看见坐在他床上的小可爱很是局促，似乎连手脚都不知该往哪里摆。抬头看他时几乎不敢直视他的身体，只慌乱地瞟了一眼就收回视线，像一只胆怯又害羞的小白狗。  
桐谷和人眯起眼，嘴角挂上意味不明的浅笑。  
他走过去在优吉欧面前站定，手搭在他的肩膀上，低下头，几乎将青年整个虚拢在怀里。  
“好了，去洗澡吧，我在这儿等你，嗯？”  
不知是因为青年那靠的过近的、十分富有侵略性的气息，还是他话语中过于直白的意味，掩在阴影里的优吉欧的脸登时变得绯红。  
他抬起头，看着那双黑的深沉的眼睛，张开嘴巴欲言又止，最后终于鼓起勇气小声道：  
“等我。”  
桐谷和人怔了一瞬，随即大笑起来。  
“好，我等你，去吧！”

 

十五分钟后，优吉欧缓缓从浴室走出来。他只在腰间围了一块毛巾，露出他修长白皙的双腿，和隐约有着肌肉线条的腹部。  
桐谷和人此时正站在落地窗边，披着浴袍，背靠床柱，懒散地看着远处山下璀璨的灯火。  
优吉欧走到他身边，昳丽的脸庞和白皙的身体悉数倒映在窗子上。桐谷和人收回落在远方的视线，从上到下地打量了一番窗子里那具堪称美好的身体，伸出手把人搂进怀里。  
金发碧眼的青年吓了一跳却没有挣扎，只乖巧地靠在桐谷和人的身上，头枕着他的肩膀。  
两人都没有说话。  
优吉欧不知道对方在想什么，但他知道他此刻什么都不能想。  
许久，桐谷和人突然开口。  
“优吉欧，你觉得我是什么样的人？”  
优吉欧的眼睛飞快地眨了一下。他微微扬起脸蛋，看见对方俊秀的侧颜没有多余的表情，一双眸子黑沉沉的，仿佛弥漫着夜色。  
这个问题并不简单。  
优吉欧的脑海中一瞬间划过了许多种回答和可能有的后果，最后他还是决定按照他的感受如实回答。  
他小心地斟酌了一下用词。  
“桐谷先生似乎是个难以接近的人，但在我看来，你并不是性格如此或故意为之，虽然这的确是一部分原因……但仍然有很多客观条件，或者外在环境让你显得有些遥远。”  
优吉欧顿了顿。  
“而且我你是个很有原则的人，可能你表现的不大明显。你有能力且勇于承担身上的责任，却又打心底向往自由。”  
“你身上充满了矛盾。”  
但同样的——  
“正因为这样，你也很迷人。”  
随着优吉欧的嘴巴一张一合，像是被一柄利剑正中红心，桐谷和人似乎能感受到一阵阵低微的震颤，从优吉欧的下颌骨开始，走过肩胛，划过锁骨，直到心脏。可他的表情却并不那么明朗，反而有些沉郁，似是惊讶，似是不快，又似是恼羞成怒。  
他一只手抚上优吉欧的后脑，把对方的头按在自己颈间，不让他看见自己的表情，也拒绝感受他的视线。  
“那，优吉欧喜欢我吗？”  
优吉欧合上眼，在一片黑暗中沉默。  
许久，他才答道：  
“应该是喜欢的。否则我不会跟着刚认识不久的人跑到对方家里，和他做这样的事。”  
“……真心话？”  
“……嗯。”  
桐谷和人压在优吉欧头顶的手滑下来按在他肩上，向后一推，他便倒在了大床上。仰躺着的金发青年脸上似乎有些不解与委屈，又似乎他只是沉默地、用那双漂亮的翡翠般的眼瞳割开他的皮囊，将他的心剖解透彻。  
桐谷和人脱掉浴袍，倾下身子，遮住他的双眼。  
“乖孩子，我们该做正事了……”

 

*  
优吉欧仰躺在纯黑色的大床中央，金发散乱，碧眼含情，一身白皙的肌肤在皱起的黑色床单上旖旎艳丽。桐谷和人欣赏着眼前的美景，缓缓俯下身，亲吻他微启的薄唇。  
那双漂亮的唇瓣软糯又甜腻，像樱花慕斯般诱惑着人深入品尝。于是黑发青年顺从内心，反复地吸吮舔弄那柔软的双唇，又趁对方无力招架城池失守之际，狡猾地将舌头探进去，找到对方柔软的舌亲密又粘人的与之交缠。桐谷和人毫不客气地在对方的领地里大肆进出，舌尖灵活的勾舔着身下人的上腭和舌根，挑弄的对方眼角湿润，身体也一阵阵地颤抖，最后只能软着身子，任由透明的津液从两人相接的唇角滑落，再被他用大拇指一一拭去。  
直到优吉欧几近窒息，桐谷和人才大发慈悲地放过被蹂躏到艳红的唇瓣，转而舔弄对方细白的脖颈与锁骨，留下一道道水痕与暗红的印记。还是雏的优吉欧在对方的攻势下溃不成军，只能艰难地大口喘息。胸膛一起一伏间，胸前已然挺立起来的两颗肉粉色乳粒在空气中微微颤动，被那人用手指反复地按压揉捻，甚至含在嘴里细心舔咬。他无法抑制地呻吟出声，胯间的物什已然抬起了头，毛巾却仍执着地试图掩盖这恼人的事实。  
“已经有感觉了？”  
桐谷和人的嗓音低哑，看着优吉欧红润的双颊和微湿的眼眶，安慰地亲了亲他的唇角，然后一把扯开那条碍事的毛巾，袒露出其下美丽的风景。优吉欧胯间的东西已然抬起了头，甚至白色的内裤都湿了一块儿。  
“不要看……”  
太羞耻了，优吉欧想。他努力合拢双腿，试图挡住对方过于放肆的视线，却被一把握住脚踝，半强迫地勾在对方的腰上。  
桐谷和人褪下他的内裤，态度堪称认真细致地观察他双腿间的器官。优吉欧的阴茎在浅金色的毛发中半挺立着，龟头呈现漂亮的樱桃红色，柱身光辉笔直，上面没有狰狞的筋络，形状堪称精致，马眼处已然溢出一些粘腻的水液，将顶部染的晶亮。他用一只手拢住那漂亮的小东西，坏心眼地掰开龟头拨弄顶端的马眼，那物便汩汩流出更多的水儿来。他将那性器拢在手里上下撸动着，整个柱身都被淫液染的湿淋淋的。  
优吉欧咬着下唇，一面羞耻于这种来自别人的手淫行为，一面心底又忍不住觉得舒服。可不管心里怎么想，人的身体向来是最诚实的。即便他不愿，他的身体也渐渐绵软了下去，沉溺在情欲带给他的快感里。  
桐谷和人见金发青年薄唇微启，双眼迷离，一副淫荡而不自知的模样，突然用力地掐了一下阴茎的根部。青年蓦地叫出声来，声音隐忍却带着哭腔与撒娇的意味，叫人心弦一颤，只想把全世界都捧到他面前。  
这个人简直像是上帝为他量身定做的。  
桐谷和人轻轻叹了口气，抚弄阴茎的手颇有技巧地自下至上地打着圈，缀在底端的两颗囊袋也没有放过，似有心似无意地用指尖拨弄着。  
金发青年的身体止不住地在床上蹭动，像离了水的鱼般大声喘息着，间或自喉间溢出几声难耐的呻吟，却在即将出口时被他死死咬在唇间。对方的手指上有层薄茧，或许是用枪留下的，也或许是日本刀，但现在谁还关心这个呢——他只知道，那样一双略微粗糙的手在抚慰他敏感的柱身时带来的快感让他浑然忘我，几欲登仙。  
优吉欧全身绯红，不禁用手背挡住双眼，鸵鸟地试图掩盖自己此时的浪荡神色。情欲一层层的累积，恍然升仙般的浪潮冲刷着他的四肢百骸。过不许久，他的喘息更加急促，双手揪住身下的床单，小腿到脚背也绷得笔直，似乎是要射了。  
却不料这个时候，桐谷和人突兀地停下了动作。  
在高潮迸发的前一刻被迫停止，就像一根羽毛在心底骚动着，你却无论做什么都无法拜托那种麻痒的感觉。优吉欧移开手背，用湿漉漉的双眼渴望而难耐地盯着桐谷和人。  
“感觉怎么样，优吉欧？我弄的你舒服吗？告诉我，我就继续。”  
优吉欧咬着嘴唇不愿吭声，下身却十分坦诚地在微凉的空气中一阵阵颤动。  
桐谷和人嘴角噙着笑意，装模作样地叹了口气。  
“不舒服？不喜欢？那我不弄了？”  
优吉欧终于忍受不了这难耐的折磨，他伸长了手臂，似乎想要自力更生，却被桐谷和人一把按在身侧。在情欲的驱使下，几近崩溃的优吉欧终于放弃了无谓的节操与廉耻，用颤抖又甜腻的嗓音开口道：  
“舒服……帮我……”  
“何苦呢，早这样说不就好了？不过，即便你说了实话——”  
“也要给你一些小小的惩罚。”  
桐谷和人说着，不去理亟待喷发的玉茎，转而从枕头下拿出早就备好的润滑剂，在手指上挤了一些出来。  
优吉欧明白他要做什么，咬住下唇，看着身上的人抬起他的双腿将它们屈起压在两侧，又用沾了润滑剂的手指轻轻抚弄那窄小的入口。因着紧张，不仅主人向后躲了一躲，那穴口也跟着微微收缩。  
黑发的青年却并不急着叩门而入，他先用指尖轻柔地按压边缘的褶皱，直到那穴口被润滑剂染的湿漉漉的，一层一层地软化绽放开来。待到这时，指尖再微微送进去，那肉穴便毫无芥蒂地任客人登堂入室。那小穴内里温热紧致，柔软湿滑，待客之道可谓十分热情真诚。  
桐谷和人笑了笑，将食指整根送进去。　　  
“啊……别！”  
优吉欧压抑的惊呼声响起，随即戛然而止，只能随着桐谷和人手指抽插动作的节奏，急促地喘息。  
“别太激动，这才一根手指而已。”  
桐谷和人的声音也有些不稳，那肉穴的触感十分美好，让他恨不得立时以身相代。他早早就挺立起来的阳具此刻也硬的发疼，实际上，他已经忍了有一段时间了。他本想耐心地享受调情的过程，却不料此时此刻比起对方，更加难耐的反而是自己。  
想到这儿，他索性抽出食指，又在指尖挤了许多润滑剂，将食指和中指一并送了进去。起初那里还略有些生涩，但随着手指的不断进出，渐渐的便顺畅起来。他又顺势顶了一根指头进去，在里面快速地进进出出。  
手指抽插间，润滑液的淫靡水声愈发清晰。甬道里饱胀的感觉也渐渐褪去，漫上来的是瘙痒又火热的感觉。青年不自觉地随着手指的动作扭动身子，呻吟也随着节奏时断时续。  
直到三根手指在那纤细的穴道里畅通无阻，桐谷和人脱掉内裤，将紫红色的阳具掏出来。  
人瘦屌大，马瘦毛长，这个定理适用于优吉欧，也适用于桐谷和人。  
优吉欧看着那沉甸甸的充血肿胀的阳具，情欲稍微退去，有些害怕地向后缩了缩，却被桐谷和人一把握住脚踝。然后他一手按着优吉欧，一手扶着青筋浮现的性器，将它一点点送进那绽放的穴里，然后坚定地一顶到底。  
“等……痛，啊……嗯……”  
被滚烫的硬物进入身体的感觉并不好受，即使那里已经被人耐心做过了扩张。优吉欧仍然觉得他仿佛被钉在了一块炙热的铁杵上。他的眼角溢出些许生理性泪水，双眼迷离地看着身上的黑发青年，试图请求他停一停。  
只可惜，这只会让对方的欲火更加高涨。  
桐谷和人握住优吉欧光滑的小腿，小幅度地抽插着，不断地抽出进入。那可怜的穴口处的褶皱被全部撑开，无助地含着那粗长的肉棒，边缘几乎变成了浅淡的肉粉色。  
“不要担心，等会儿就好了……”  
青年一边安慰着身下承受他欲望的人，一边毫不停歇地顶动着。渐渐的，涨痛的感觉逐渐消失，取而代之的是酥麻的快感。金发青年的表情逐渐迷离起来，方才被进入时软下的玉茎也再度挺立起来。  
到了这个时候，性爱才算是真正开始。  
桐谷和人握住优吉欧的腰，粗长的硬物用力向前一顶，身下人便猝不及防地尖叫起来，声音里放浪的意味几乎无法掩饰。随即他快速地摆动着有力的腰，在那片未知的领地上开疆拓土，征伐起来。  
“不……等等……慢……慢一点儿……啊！”  
优吉欧大口大口地喘息着，似乎即将溺死在性爱的海洋里。腔道内的阳物比之前进入的更加猛烈深入，在快速而大力的挺动下，肠道内壁被摩擦的更加敏感，肉体间的拍击声更加急促密集，交合处糜烂不堪，润滑剂粘稠的水液和自龟头流出来的淫液在一抽一插间被搅弄着带出体外，不仅染湿了那杆征战四方的软铁枪，更将穴口和身下的床单染的晶亮。过于刺激的快感让优吉欧无处可逃，只能把自己全权交给正操控他的男人，与他交颈沉沦。  
桐谷和人一边大力地撞击着甘美的肉穴，一边低下头，在优吉欧腰腹和大腿上留下一个个标记。那一身皮肤在黑色的床单上白的发亮，因而留下的红痕就愈发显得妖异非常。  
不停歇地抽插了大概上百次后，他的动作又渐渐缓了下来，从狂风骤雨变成了和风细雨。这让初次接触正沉迷于性爱的金发青年有些不满，他难耐地动了动腰肢，两条白而匀称的长腿主动盘上对方的腰，光滑的小腿轻轻摩挲着那绷紧的腰腹。  
黑发青年被那双腿磨得兴致愈发高昂，本来还算平缓的喘息也不由得急促起来，他不禁蹙起眉头，伸出手，啪的一下打在身下人那白嫩挺翘的屁股上。  
“别急，别闹，你个小混蛋……”他的嗓音低沉暗哑，似乎正十分艰难地压抑自己勃发的情欲。  
这一巴掌惊得优吉欧停住动作，一双水雾迷蒙的大眼睛瞪得圆圆的，无辜又委屈地盯着他。虽然不疼，可是你怎么能打我的，我的……  
这太丢脸了！优吉欧咬着嘴唇，偏过头去，把脸埋在被子里。  
桐谷和人却有些无奈。本来想让人老实点，可那眼神看的他心头火起，简直是自作自受。他低下头，把优吉欧从被子里捞出来，与饥渴难耐的青年接吻，用唇舌安抚他，又伸手握住他的性器轻轻抚弄。同时下身试探性地小幅度挺动起来，圆润的龟头从各个角度各个方向摩擦挤压着内壁。  
这过程持续了一会儿，直到优吉欧不受控制地突然浪叫出声，眼泪也一颗接一颗地从眼角滑落下来，桐谷和人才对准微微凸起的那处，一次又一次用力地操弄起来。  
“别顶……那儿，别……求……求你……”  
优吉欧沁着哭腔的呻吟与呓语并没有换来男人的同情，反而让他更加用力。  
紫红色的阳物每次进出，都会微微带出粉嫩的肠肉与晶莹的粘液。穴口处泛出代表成熟的红色，在一次次的摩擦中已然肿起，但疼痛却更能给予人快感。两人的交合处发出淫靡不堪的水声，混合着肉体相撞的声音，拖着人去往性欲的最深渊。  
“我……我不行了，不要——不要了……”  
青年一头漂亮的金发已经完全被汗水浸湿，本来淡粉的唇瓣此刻湿润润地泛着嫣红，从颈项开始各色痕迹一直蜿蜒到大腿，白皙的肌肤上姹紫嫣红。他几乎丧失了表情，只能随着对方的动作哭喊浪叫。  
“再一会儿，一会儿就好……”  
桐谷和人的喘息愈发粗重，他手里上下撸动着金发青年湿哒哒的阴茎，对准那片让优吉欧几欲疯狂的敏感带，胯下的动作前所未有的凶猛起来。  
“不……我不行，了……要，要射了……”  
金发青年伸出手，艰难地勾住了桐谷和人的脖子。他微微挺起身，将额头抵在黑发青年的肩窝，在青年冲撞到前列腺的那一刻，尖叫着射了出来。待乳白色的液体悉数喷洒出来、落在两人的小腹上，优吉欧几乎要昏死过去。  
优吉欧射精的时候，体内的肠道也随着肌肉绷起来，将体内的硬物绞的紧紧的，差点儿叫桐谷和人跟着一起射出来。他勉强按捺住自己，最后在湿滑的肉穴里操弄了几十下后，跟着射在了优吉欧的身体里。

 

桐谷和人抱着优吉欧去浴室清理了一番，又将弄脏的被褥扔出去拿了套新的，这才搂着他安静地睡下了。  
躺下没多久，黑发青年呼吸平稳，似乎很快就睡着了  
优吉欧今天虽然累极了，却不知为何睡不着，只后背倚在桐谷和人的怀里，睁着双眼，看着透过窗帘缝隙照进来的几丝月光，不知在想什么。

 

*  
优吉欧第一次见桐谷和人，是在一张照片上。  
那张照片是抓拍的，因而周边的人群有些影绰，但仍能看见照片正中心的人似有所觉地回过头，目光锐利的射向偷拍人的方向，一眼看去，仿若他正在和照片外的人对视。  
用男人来称呼照片的主人公似乎过于成熟，但桐谷和人的确是个事业有成的男人。  
那就姑且称呼他青年吧。  
不同于他的身份应该给人的印象，照片里的青年身材并不高大，优吉欧宁愿用瘦削或纤细来形容；他也的确不是很高，和优吉欧自己相差仿佛，对方至多微微高上一丝。青年的容貌也并不凶狠阴郁或过分英俊，繁杂的人群中他的脸庞甚至是青春单纯的，就像一个随处可见的大学生，清秀却普通。  
他有着一头与其他亚洲人无异的黑色短发，一双同色的纯黑眼瞳。他时常穿着黑色的衬衫西裤，将领口微微敞开，带着率性洒脱的味道。  
但他的眼神又的确是谨慎而凌厉的。  
这究竟是一个怎样的人？  
该如何接触他？  
怎样获得他的信任？  
优吉欧想了很多，却从未料到，最后他和他，会发展到这样境地。


End file.
